


M.L.M

by HiraiMimoring



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Mimo, michaeng, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraiMimoring/pseuds/HiraiMimoring
Summary: Momo can't move on so she left the group, but one night will change everything.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 36





	1. Night.

**Author's Note:**

> "I’m not afraid to walk out   
> I’m just afraid if you follow   
> I’m not afraid to fall in love   
> I’m just afraid if it runs out "  
> Not for me by Maris Racal
> 
> Please check this song. I really really like this song.

  


1.

Last night was the longest night at least for this person. She didn’t know how would this change everything. But one thing is for sure, she’s regretting all of her actions last night.

She does like it but knows it was not right.

They are just friend and knows that the other won’t ever feel the same way as her, last night was just an action of a broken drunk girl who came to her apartment in the middle of the night. It was just a mistake.

Momo. Momo is disgusted to herself. She just taken advantage a drunk girl last night. The girl that she like from the very start. The girl that she loves more than herself. The girl who’s the reason why she left the group.

  


Here she is, laying on the bed but unlike before, it’s not cold anymore. She can feel the warmth despite on being fully naked.

She sure is getting deaf listening to the water splashing on the ground coming from the bathroom. She has been practicing on what to say or what to do when the alter finally goes out from the bathroom. Will she say good morning first or say sorry for what happened? Will she say she didn’t mean to do it but her feelings come or just zip her mouth until the other talk to her and blame from what happened?

  


As she heard the shower stops, she immediately made her way to the closet and wear her clothes. She sits on the corner of the bed waiting for the other girl, her heart was really close from exploding now.

The other girl opened the door making Momo immediately stands up. Both of them stared in shock.

“You startled me, I thought you were still sleeping. It not suits you waking up this early, Momo.” the other girl said while she was walking to the closet.

Momo rehearsed this. She should be talking and asking her already but here she is, staring and wondering of the beauty of the other girl who is now only wearing a robe looking of her clothes.

Suddenly, the other girl takes off her robe making Momo immediately turn around, blushing.

Momo can hear the girl giggling at her action.

“I can use your clothes, right? It’s not like I have a choice anyway.” She asked making Momo only nod to her, “You can face me now. I’m done changing.”

Momo turn around and now can see how beautiful the girl in her clothes. This made Momo thinks that they do fit each other for a moment but remembered something. She shakes her head and look directly at the girl, “What happened last night, I’m-”

“Let’s talk about that later. For now, let’s eat. I’m hungry Momo.” she just looks at the other girl making her way out the room. She follows, still wondering why the girl is acting like this. Acting like nothing had happened.

That hits Momo. That maybe the other girl didn’t want to talk about this anymore, that maybe she wants to forget and move on from this mistake for them not to feel awkward with each other.

The girl borrowed her kitchen to cook breakfast for them and all that Momo can do from the living room was to steal glances of the other girl who is busy preparing.

“Momo come here now, let’s eat.”

  


They eat for a while, not even talking and looking to each other. Momo wants to talk but didn’t have a courage to do it. She has many questions in her mind. Why she was drunk last night? Why did she come to her last night? And why she is acting like this right now.

  


“Be my girlfriend.” The girl suddenly breaks the silence making Momo almost choke to her food.

“W-what!” of course that’s the reaction of Momo who was just busy thinking but suddenly got asked an unexpected question.

“Take responsibility of me, of what happened last night. Be my girlfriend.” The girl seriously asked her out.

Momo almost want to say okay but for the second time, she knows it is not right.

“Why do you make it sound like it was easy? You know what happened last night was just a mistake and you know that I can’t, never.”

“Don’t lie to yourself Momo, last night was not a mistake. I maybe slightly drunk but I still know what’s going on. You, you liked it.”

“You’re not just _slightly_ drunk, you’re _drunk,_ drunk. And I take advantage of that, that’s why I’m sorry and regretting it, a lot. Now stop saying nonsense things and let’s just get over it.”

“No, take responsibility of me. I can’t just get over this after you enjoyed it last night. Your being mean Momo.”

Momo still can’t get her at all. She wants the girl to stop now. She is almost there to give up.

“I’m not. You know I won’t ever betray Chaeyoung, she’s my friend and you are my friend too.”

“And you also know that it’s been so long since we break up right? So, you’re not actually betraying her.”

Yes, it true. They broke up already but Momo is not blind to see that both of them are still not over with each other. They still love each other and Momo knows it since she observes every little thing about this girl. Momo knows this girl very well, she believes.

“Mina,” she finally calls out the name that she has been trying to avoid. “Stop this act already. Don’t, ever try to mess up with me like this again. This is not funny at all. Go after you eat, leave the dishes. I will do it myself.” Momo stand up and walk out to Mina who was just staring at Momo.

  


“I thought you liked me? I was just trying to give you a chance that I never given to you before. Don’t you think this is the time for us? Don’t you think we can make this work?”

Momo stops. It’s true, she thinks it that way. That maybe they can give this a try, maybe she finally has a chance now. Maybe she can also make Mina fall in love with her. She thinks, maybe.


	2. Friends

2.

Everyone is busy, all of the JYP’s Idol is gathered in one big practice room. JYP Nation Concert is decided.

Everyone is happy but not Momo. She was about to work again to the group that she left before. Momo is getting anxious, she knows that the girls are not mad at her but still, her decision made a large effect to the group making them having a hard time to recover. She got selfish that time and she is regretting it a lot, but what’s done is done.

“Here water, you look exhausted. I know you hate water but soda is not always good to your health.” It’s Mina, she joined Momo who is sitting down on floor.

Momo can feel the stares coming from the others, especially those burning eyes coming from that specific person. Mina has been acting like a clingy girlfriend to her, she loves it but hate it at the same time. She knows it’s not right.

Momo stand up to go but got stop by Mina, holding her hand. Momo look back to Mina.

“Where are you going?” Mina asked, as if like she don’t want to be left alone.

Momo made Mina let go of her hand, instead, she patted Mina’s head to make sure that she will come back immediately.

“I’m just going to the rest room. Go with the girls so you won’t be alone.”

Momo made her way out of the room. She didn’t look back but knows that someone is following her. Her presence is enough for her to know who it was. As soon as she got to the restroom, she washed her face and then saw from the mirror, the girl who followed her washing her hand when she looked up.

“Are you okay?” the girl asked her. _‘Just ask me the questions you really want to ask’_ Momo said to herself.

“I’m okay, just tired of the practice.”

“Are you getting uncomfortable because of us? You know? Working with us again is what I think the least thing you wanted to do. Isn’t that the reason why you chose to be a soloist?” That makes Momo getting mad, not at the girl but to herself. _‘Is that what they think of her?’_ She thinks to herself but again, she can’t blame them if they think it that way.

“I’m not, it’s not like that.”

“Sure, just tell us if you felt that way. We can always adjust, you know?” The guilt is eating Momo up again.

“Y-yeah. Thanks.” Momo finished drying herself and made her way out.

“You know that I still like Mina, right?” Momo stops and looked up staring at the door she was about to open. She looks back at Chaeyoung with a smile. Yes, fake smile on her face. “I know.” Of course, Momo knows.

Momo came out of the restroom and stand for a while outside. The weight that she has been carrying the whole time just got doubled, again.

“Let’s talk.” Momo got startled to the new girl who was already standing by her side.

“How long have you been there? My God Sana, you scared me.”

“When you entered that restroom and now that you came out. Now that I answered your question, let’s talk.”

Momo knows Sana knows everything about her. Even she didn’t talk, Sana always know. That time when she has decided to leave the group, the girls were against it but Sana stands for her. She didn’t say the reason why she was leaving that time but still, Sana chooses to believe in her. Sana will always by her side and that’s the only thing that matter.

Sana dragged Momo to the emergency exit stairs to confront her.

“Now tell me what happened. Although I already have a clue, I still need to come it from your mouth.”

“Nothing, nothing had happened.” Momo knows she can’t lie to Sana but she tries anyway.

“Nothing? Mina got missing the other night. We were so worried about her but when the morning comes, she texted us saying she was okay and we shouldn’t be worried about her because she was staying to her friend. It’s been four days since she was staying there and seeing her coming with you this morning made sense. That it was you whom she was talking about. Tell me, you did not do stupid things again, right?”

Momo can’t look directly to Sana’s eyes. If saying yes to be Mina’s girlfriend was a stupid thing, then yes, she did.

“You-” Sana swear can see it in Momo’s eyes. “You did. What is it this time?”

Momo can’t lie, at least to Sana.

“I am Mina’s girlfriend now.” Sana’s knee gives up. She was now kneeling in front of Momo and Momo immediately grabbed her. “I’m sorry Sana. Many things had happened and I ended up doing stupid things again. I know how you care about me but please, support me on this.”

“No! How would I support you when I know in the end it’s just you who will be broken? I can’t just sit and watch you being used by somebody. I don’t want to pick up the pieces of broken you, again. Just stop this, okay? I am here. You only need me, Momo, huh?” Momo can’t look at Sana again.

Momo wants to stop this but she can’t. “Momo look at me, can you please just see me? Don’t look at her again. She is just using you. I know you know it since you have been observing them.”

Momo shakes her head to Sana. She knows but “I need this chance now. I can’t lose her again because I gave up. I want to fight now. I want to be selfish for her just this once. You can’t change my mind now Sana, I’m sorry.” Sana cries for her. Sana knows how this will end but don’t want to make it difficult for Momo.

Momo has been giving up many things for this girl and all that Sana wants is for Momo to be finally happy. If this is what it is, then she will support her even if, it is against her. What Momo wants, is what Sana wants.

Sana is in love with Momo, her bestfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.


	3. hope I am you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a nice day everyone.

3.

It’s been a week since they started practicing for the concert.

Sana has been observing Momo and Mina since that day but for Sana, she can’t see any happiness in Momo’s face. She’s wrong when she thinks that this is the only thing that can make Momo happy, instead, everything that Mina does hurts Momo and Sana can see it in Momo’s eyes. From the little glances that Mina and Chaeyoung has been doing to each other to the simple skin touches because of the choreography is making Momo broken, little by little. Sana believes.

Sana can’t take this anymore. In Sana’s mind, this need to stop.

Mina have been staying in Momo’s place. The girls have been letting Mina by it but tonight Sana insisted that she should go home to their dorm now because she said she misses her.

As soon as they arrived the dorm Sana gestured Mina to follows her to her the room. Mina excuse herself to others and follows Sana. Mina saw Sana in her bed sited with her hand crossing to her chest. Mina already knows what is this all about. She just sited on the chair across to Sana.

“Stop this Mina.” Sana started.

“Stop what?” Mina wants to play safe because she doesn’t want to hurt Sana, her friend.

“Stop playing dumb Mina, you know what I am talking about. Stop what you are doing to Momo.”

“I am not doing anything to her.”

Sana suddenly gets up, walk towards Mina and grabbed Mina’s collar. Mina didn’t get shock at Sana’s action at all.

“Stop using Momo. You have been hurting her for many years and now? You have just decided to hurt her more? I am saying this to you as her bestfriend, stop hurting Momo again.”

“I am not hurting her again. Besides, I am just giving her a chance. I didn’t force her to be my girlfriend. In the end, she is the one who made the choice.”

“Can’t you see how broken she is every time you look at Chaeyoung? Are you that blind Mina? Can you please just stay away from Momo?”

“I am not. Don’t lie to yourself Sana. It’s not Momo who is getting hurt here, it’s you Sana. You just can’t bear seeing us together. You’re the one who is using her now. You are just making her as an excuse for me to avoid her. And I’m sorry because I won’t do that. I won’t give Momo to you again. Wake up Sana, I’m the one that she likes, not you. You’re just her friend and now, I’m her girlfriend. Now let go of me.” that made Sana thinks. Is it really the other way around? Does she really can’t see Momo’s happiness because she is the one who is hurting? Is she actually the one who is using Momo?

Mina reached Sana’s hand on her collar and Sana releases it. Mina walks away but look back again at Sana who is in the urge of crying. Mina hates this, hurting one of her friends but maybe, she is just selfish now. Mina doesn’t want to back off now.

Before that, she wants to check something first.

“Is this just the reason why you insisted that I should get back here even though I said I don’t want yet? Well, thank you because I can pack my things now. I’ve been thinking of finally living with Momo. Now, here's my chance.”

“No, you can’t!” Sana immediately protests to Mina. Sana has never pictured of Mina and Momo living together in one house. But all that Sana saw at Mina’s eyes is seriousness making her scared even more. "Yes, I can."

“It’s clear that you liked Momo but why you never made a move on her? Why you never admit your feelings to her? The two of you were so close and agree on many things. I can say that even though Momo likes me. You could’ve a chance. Just why?”

Sana just stares at the floor. Why? Just why? Sana was thinking of an answer. Is it because she was a coward? Is it because she doesn’t want to be rejected? Is it because she values their friendship more than her feelings? Is Momo not worth fighting for? But Momo is. Sana doesn’t really know that answer. Why?

She then looks at Mina, and there, she found the answer.

_‘Why did you trashed the chance that I gave you?’_ Mina wants to find the answer. But it seems like she won’t be able to get it from Sana.

‘ _Because I am not you.'_ Sana now knows the answer.

“You don’t have to answer my question.” Mina replies as she goes out the room.

Mina got startled as soon as she goes out because the other members were staring at her. They must’ve talk loudly and they heard everything. Her instinct made her immediately looked at someone’s reaction.

Mina looks away and go to her room immediately to pack her things. She heard someone opened the door and approaches her. It’s Chaeyoung.

“Sana is right, stop using Momo. You won already. I know you were just making me jealous and I am now. Stop what you are doing and don’t go, Mina.”

“If you think it that way then I am telling you, I am not using Momo for you to get jealous. Don’t be full of yourself Son Chaeyoung, not everything I do is about you.”

“Mina what you see that night with me and Somi, it’s not what you think. I am just whispering something to her and you just happen to see it wrong. Mina I still like you and I know that you too. Don’t go. Stay here, stay with me.” Mina stops packing her things and finally looked at Chaeyoung.

“Isn’t it too late for you to explain this? It’s almost a year already, Chaeyoung-ssi. You can’t stop me, I’m going.”

“You never let me explain, Mina. How do I explain everything to you if you were avoiding me that time?”

“How about the next day? You know that our relationship is in crisis but you still came to her? Even that she was actually the reason? You made a choice Chaeyoung-ssi, and you choose her over me.”

“No Mina! She was having a hard time that time. It’s when she decided to leave our company, she needs me as a friend.”

“And I need you that time as my girlfriend!” Mina almost shouted making Chaeyoung speechless. “We’re over, Chaeyoung.” Mina is finally done packing and made her out the room leaving Chaeyoung alone and then she saw the others looking at her from the living room. Mina smiles to them.

“I’m going now.” Mina simply said and the members just nod to her and watch another member leave the dorm. They understand the situation so they didn’t even dare say anything and just let Mina go.

Momo was just busy cleaning the when she heard the door opened.

 _‘Mina? But Mina said she will go back to their dorm now._ ’ she was wondering of who it was because there is only two person who knows her apartment’s password. Sana and Mina.

Momo was walking towards the hallway entrance when suddenly the person who came runs to her and hugs her.

“Mina? Why are you here? I thought you’re staying with your members from now on?” Momo asked her but Mina didn’t say anything to her. Instead she just shakes her head that was in Momo’s shoulder.

Momo was about to pulled off from Mina’s hug but she felt her shirt is getting wet on her shoulder part were Mina was leaning.

“Why? Did something happen?” Momo is getting worried. She reaches Mina’s head and patted it slowly.

Mina is crying. And this is the first time that Mina cried on her so Momo didn’t really know what to do so she just let Mina cried on her shoulder.

“I’m just happy.” Mina suddenly said on her cry. “I’m, not a coward anymore.” Mina added making Momo confused at her statement.

“Plus, I’m going to live here with you from now on.”

“Live what!?” Momo is unsure if she heard it right. So. she immediately made Mina looks up on her to see Mina’s face while her hand is on Mina’s shoulder.

“I’ve been staying here for a while, why do you look like you don’t like me to live with you.” Mina said while she was wiping her tears.

That’s when Momo’s eyes notice the luggage on the front door and realize that Mina was not kidding.

Momo is in mixed emotion right now. She really doesn’t know what to feel. Should she be happy? She should, but there is something that is bothering her. She really doesn’t know what is real in Mina now. Sometimes, she feels like Mina was not just playing when she’s with her. Sometimes, it’s not hard to noticed that Mina was staring at Chaeyoung every practice most of a time. And now Mina decided to live with her? Is this just part of Mina's finally moving on from Chaeyoung? or does Mina really wants to be with her now?

Momo was still stuck on believing that Mina was still not over on Chaeyoung. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for those who read this.


	4. Same Situation.

4.

Lately Momo and Mina has been doing fine together. Momo felt the sudden change of Mina. Momo feels that Mina is genuinely happy with her since she moved to her apartment. She also stops looking at Chaeyoung from time to time unlike before. For Momo, it looks like Mina has finally opening her heart to her. Momo just hopes it’s true.

The fans noticed how Mina and Momo are always together. The rumors of Momo coming back to the group has been spreading making Momo anxious, she didn’t want to give false hope to the fans but didn’t want to talk about this at the same time. She’s afraid of what the fans will say to her if she opens up about the group because there are always weird comments and she can’t handle it.

Momo also notice that something is going on with Sana. She seems like she was avoiding Momo since Mina moved to her place. Momo swears Sana is different. But Momo knows that if this is Sana wants, then she will just give Sana the space even without saying anything about it.

Tonight, is the night, the concert that they’ve prepared for almost a month. In just a minute, the concert will start. Momo is getting nervous again, this is going to be the first appearance of her together with her former group in one stage. She didn’t want to mess up, her anxiety is eating up her again.

Someone suddenly holds her hand. She looks at the girl. “It’s okay, everything is going to be okay. Just enjoy the show and don’t think of anything. I am here for you.” it’s Mina. Somehow, Momo hopes that Sana is there too to cheer her up. Momo nods to Mina while looking for Sana.

She saw Sana having Nayeon Unnie and Dahyun by her side. _‘That is already enough for me, you have many people by your side.’_ Momo said to herself.

The concert was great, Momo enjoyed the show especially she saw the fans getting hype by their reunited performances. They are now doing the encore stage and finally waving goodbye to the fans. While Momo was waving to the fans she saw Mina walking towards her while also waving to the fans. She reaches Momo and they were staring and smiling at each other, so close. The fans scream more when Mina hugs Momo.

“You did great tonight, Momo.”

“That was all thanks to you Mina. You successfully cheered me up. And you were great too, as always.” They whispered to each other while swaying in their hug. They pulled out and walks at the opposite direction with a smile and proceed at waving goodbye to the fans.

Momo was looking for someone. She didn’t want to end this yet without talking to her bestfriend, Sana. She saw Sana at the extended stage so she runs to her.

Sana got shock when she turns and saw Momo being so close to her. She was about to walks away when Momo hugs her. 

“I already gave you enough space this past few days. I don’t think I can give you more.” Momo said making Sana felt the guilt more.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to say the reason. I just don’t want to end this night without thanking you. Thank you, Sana. For being with me from the very start. I love you. I know you know.”

Sana cries on Momo’s hugs. _‘I know, that’s why I hate myself more. I can see now that you are finally happy with her, and I almost ruined it. I thought of making Mina to avoid you just for myself. I almost got selfish on making you mine. I hate myself just for thinking that. That’s why I avoided you. I can’t believe I almost destroyed your happiness when I’m the one who promised that I want you to be happy. I’m such a bad friend, Momo.’_ Sana said to herself while crying, slightly punching Momo’s chest and Momo just let her. “I know, I love you too, my bestfriend.” Sana whispered.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Momo and Mina’s relationship has got officially announce to the members and everyone agreed to it. Even to Chaeyoung who even talk to Momo and said sorry from what she said to her before. Sana is finally talking to Momo again after having the space she asked for Momo after the concert.

Momo was the happiest that time. She now knows that Mina was indeed over with her ex.

Everything is going normal on their realationship. Not until Mina became strict to Momo. Mina doesn’t like Momo being pair with other girls in any shows which is hard for Momo because she was not the one who decides for it.

It happens for the first time when she got a collab offer with Chungha and Momo immediately said yes to it. Mina didn’t talk to her for days and when Mina does, she set a rule of telling every work offer to each other before agreeing to it.

The second time is when Yeri mentions Momo on her radio show saying she wants to eat Momo’s food and gave her a kimbap she made as a bribe. Momo can only post it to her Instagram but Mina eats it all because she said she doesn’t want her to cook for other girls.

Momo find it cute at first, I mean it's normal to every relationship.

But It’s getting hard for Momo to understand Mina’s jealousy now, because Mina was making a complaint on her hanging out with Sana who is her bestfriend.

“Sana is my bestfriend, what’s wrong with hanging out with her?”

“It’s okay, but can you please stop staying late with her. You have a girlfriend here waiting for you.”

“it’s not like it always happen Mina. We’re both busy, at least you go home here and see me every night unlike Sana whom I can just meet at least once a week or every two weeks depends on our schedule.”

“Still, I don’t like you staying late with her. I’m just worried about you.”

“There is nothing to be worried when I’m with her Mina” Mina was still sulking.

Momo Sighs and finally accepts defeat by her girlfriend. “But okay, you win. I won’t stay late with her anymore.” Momo can never say no to Mina.

But one night made things more difficult for Momo. She got notifications and texts on her phone. She reads an article that Chaeyoung sends to her. It’s about Sana getting bashed by the Korean netizen because of one post that Sana posted on Instagram and Koreans misunderstands it. The comments even said that she should leave the group and just go back to Japan. Momo is getting angry.

She received a phone call by Jihyo and she immediately answered it. “Sana-”

“What about Sana? Is she with you? Is she okay?” Momo panics. Even though Sana seems to be the strongest member of the group, she still got carried away by the comments of the other people.

“She’s missing.” Jihyo replied making Momo almost dropped her phone.

Momo immediately get’s up from bed and get here coat. Sana needs her now. Momo immediately runs out the room but got stops by Mina who was about to get in the room. “Where are you going?”

“To Sana.” Momo was trying to loosen Mina’s grip on her wrist but Mina tightens it more. “What the hell Mina? Let me go, she needs me right now.”

“No, it’s late already. You promise me. I heard what happened and I know she’s missing but where are you going to find her now? Knowing you, something might happen to you if you act recklessly like this. Just wait for her to comeback.” Mina protests.

“I will find her. I can find her. I know I can. Now let go of me. Please Mina, let me find her.” Momo begs on Mina.

“No! Do you think I’m not worried about her? Momo, she’s my friend too. I know Sana will come back on her own, so let’s just wait on her.”

“I can’t just sit here for her to come back Mina. She’s alone and I won’t be able to forgive myself if anything happens to her. I will go to her no matter what.” Momo finally loosens Mina’s grip and walks towards the door.

“If you opened that door, if you leave me now, you won’t be able to see me again. Is that what you want?” Mina knows it’s not right, but she thinks this is the only way. Mina is not jealous, she’s just afraid.

“Really Mina?” Momo turns back to Mina. “Sana is my bestfriend, she was always there for me every time I was having a hard time. Now she needs me. I’m sorry Mina.” Momo shakes her head as she walks backward and goes out of their apartment leaving Mina alone.

Mina swear this also happened before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done.  
> last two chapter. Maybe i will update before this week ends.  
> I have so many requirements to do. huhuhu
> 
> thanks for reading this.


	5. she knows.

5.

Momo was right, she can find Sana. She knows where Sana will go when rough times like this happens.

“Found you.” Momo said making Sana looks at her in shock. “Wants some talk?”

“What the Momo, you scared me. How did you even find me? I should’ve not come here if I know you can still find me.”

“You know you can’t hide to me Sana. Even if you are not here, I can still find you.”

Sana smiles to Momo. “You smile already? I didn’t even do anything yet you seem like you are okay now.”

_‘It’s because you are here now, Momo. Whenever you are with me, I will always be okay.’_

Momo approaches Sana and hugs her.

“Did you cry already? Not yet, right? You still need my shoulder so you can cry. Now cry.” Sana cries as Momo commanded her. “You did not do anything wrong Sana. So, you don’t need to feel this way. You also don’t need to explain yourself to them. Don’t let their stupid comment affects you, they are not even worth it. If you want, I can leave a comment of all the good things about you on your Ig posts right now, but that would be so hard for me. You know, there are so many good things about you and that will probably hurt my hand from typing of all of it.” Sana punches Momo and laugh.

“Silly.” Sana said.

They stay like that until Sana was already feeling okay. _‘This is enough’_ Sana said to herself.

MEANWHILE. After Momo leaves Mina, she still waited for Momo to comeback. She was still hoping that Momo chooses her this time unlike before. But Momo didn’t came back.

Mina goes to a private bar to drink. The last time she got drunk she ended up being in Momo’s apartment. Well, that what’s actually her plan. Mina was just getting started when someone stops her, “What are you doing here?” Mina asks the girl that she didn’t actually want to see right now.

“I just happen to be here and then I saw you sitting and drinking alone, so I approaches you. Something happened?” the girl sits beside Mina.

“No, nothing.”

“Come on Mina. You hate drinking and you won’t drink unless there’s a problem. It’s Momo right? What about her?

“Yes, it’s about Momo Chaeyoung-ssi. It’s about me and her, so you didn’t need to know. Stop asking me questions, you’re bothering me.”

“Ouch Mina, ouch. I’m just trying to help here, you’re so mean to your ex. I know I hurt you before and now, just think of this like a peace offering for you. Now tell me the problem, I swear to give you good advices. I’m good at that.”

Mina thinks, she does need someone to talk to right now. it’s not like Chaeyoung was a stranger. She was her friend first before she became her ex.

“It’s about Momo choosing Sana over me like how you choose Somi over me before. It just feels like no one wants me. I hate this.”

“Ow, Okay. First of all, you know Sana is her bestfriend right?”

“Yes, and I am her girlfriend.” That is probably Mina’s favorite line.

“But you also know Sana needs her now?” Mina can only nod to her. “You understand the situation but your afraid right? Because Sana likes Momo, a lot.” That made Mina looks at Chaeyoung. Right, she should not be shock by this, everyone knows that Sana likes Momo. it’s obvious, it’s just Momo who didn’t know.

“Tell me, you did not threaten Momo that you will broke up with her if she chooses to go to Sana like you did with me before, right?” Mina can’t look at Chaeyoung’s eyes “Wow, you did not change at all Mina.” Mina stays in silence.

“Can I tell you some other things instead? It’s a long story, will you listen to me?” Chaeyoung said making Mina looks at her confused, “It’s something I know but you didn’t know that I know. Hahaha” Chaeyoung laughs at her own statement.

“I think your situation right now is similar to our situation before but also different, because your feelings for her is deeper. Momo was your first love. ”

Mina immediately stared in shock on Chaeyoung's statement.

“How did I know? It’s what you are thinking right now? Hmm… it’s not hard to know, especially I have my eyes on you. I know you likes her from the very start that you met her, as well as she is. Your not dumb like Momo, you know that Momo likes you a lot too then there's Momo who believes you didn't like her at all. Until we debuted as TWICE. Your feelings for her didn’t change, not until you’ve learned that Sana likes Momo too.” Mina was still in shock on how detailed Chaeyoung’s story is.

“Then you decided to stop your feelings to her, you gave up on her, that’s when I came. I know Momo likes you a lot but I still choose to pursue my feelings for you. Even though I know you’re still in love with Momo that time I still confessed to you, then you said yes. Maybe to move on from Momo. Yes, you used me. But it’s okay for me, I tried really hard to make you fall in love with me. And then you did. You ended up liking me for real but that made Momo leaves the group. Momo didn’t said the reason but we both know, also Sana, that our relationship was the reason. She loves you a lot that it hurts her so much so she sacrifices her own dream with us. You felt guilty, I saw you crying the night that Momo finally leaves us. But I know it’s just because she still got a place in your heart. Don’t worry, I know your feelings for me was real. Until I hurt you and we broke up.” Mina didn’t know what to say and can only look at Chaeyoung who was not looking at her. Mina didn’t know but felt guilty right now. She also realizes how Chaeyoung loves her that she bears all of this on her own.

“That time when we heard you and Sana arguing over Momo, I already know that your actions to Momo that time was actually not for me, that is was real. That the reason why you keep glancing at me was because you felt guilty over me. We didn’t actually get a proper break up. I know your feelings for her came back, nope, it never leaves. But I can’t still accept it so I insisted to stops you from going but of course, it did not succeed. Just like what you said, we’re over. You’ve already decided, you finally want to follows your heart. I’m sad of course, but also became proud of you that time.” Mina wants to say sorry but knows it’s too late for her. It’s not like she did something so wrong either.

“I know you gave up on Momo for Sana’s sake before and you are just worried that Sana will take Momo away from you again, but you should know that Sana has never actually takes Momo from you. It’s you who gave up on her. Sana will always choose to be Momo’s bestfriend, you should’ve known it because she never actually confessed to Momo. Sana only wants Momo to be happy and she believes that Momo can only be happy with you. So, don’t make the same mistake as before. Because I know, if we can turn back to time where she needs to choose over you and Sana again, I know Momo will still choose Sana, her bestfriend, because she believes that in the end, her girlfriend will understand. You, Mina will understand. Right?” Mina smiles and nod to Chaeyoung. “Right!” Mina replies.

Chaeyoung’s advice finally enlightened Mina.

Mina didn’t know that this day would happen. That Chaeyoung will actually help her and she’s also thankful that she has her now as a friend. Mina knows that she needs to go back to Momo now but first, since she ordered many drinks it would be such a waste if she will just throw it.


	6. end.

6.

Chaeyoung drives Mina back to Momo’s apartment. Momo opened the door and Chaeyoung immediately passed Mina to Momo as soon as to door opens making Momo startled but she catches and wraps her hand to Mina’s waist anyway.

“Geez, she’s so tall and heavy for me. Nice catch Momo Unnie.”

“You startled me. You really throwed her to me Chaeyoung-ah. What if I didn't catch her you little kid.”

“Hehehe, I’m sorry for that and I’m sorry that I got her drunk. She said she already ordered and didn’t want to waste it so she drunk it all. And as a responsible kid. I didn’t help her finishing it. You know, I still need to drive her here.”

“It’s okay, at least I know she’s safe with you. Thank you for taking care of her for me, Chaeyoung-ah. I owe you one.”

“Anytime Momo Unnie. Just text or call me again if something like this happens again, I got your back. I’m your friend after all. Now, I’m going. I also want to check on Sana Unnie, thank you for finding her for us. And right now, that girl needs you. Bye Unnie.”

Chaeyoung made her way out while waving goodbye to Momo.

“Thank you again Chaeyoung, drive safely.” Momo shouted and then closed the door.

Mina was clinging to Momo right now while standing. Momo sighs, Mina was really drunk. Mina looked up to her. “Ah. It’s Momo” she said while pointing her finger to Momo’s cheeks and then passed out again.

Momo sighs again and then lifts up Mina carrying her bridal style to their room. She slowly laid Mina on the bed and proceed on removing Mina’s shoes and coat.

“I’m sorry for leaving you earlier.” Momo said as she was slowly caressing Mina’s face. She leans on Mina and gave her a forehead kiss. Momo was about to pulled out from the kiss when Mina suddenly hugs her from her neck, tightly.

“Do you remember that night?” Mina said and Momo immediately glances on Mina but Mina still has her eyes close. “The night I came here and I was wasted. Do you want to know why I got drunk that night?” Momo can only hum to Mina.

Momo knows that Mina was just drunk talking right now but she does want to know.

“I drunk that night so that I can have a courage to confess to you.” Momo widens her eyes. “But I got drunk too much that I ended up getting more of you.” Momo was still in shock on Mina’s confession. She didn’t know if this is true but she feels like Mina is not lying.

“I was so happy that night. When I said I know what I was doing it’s true Momo. I am not regretting what happened that night at all. When I wake up, I know you will not accept easily my feelings because you were such a good friend, to me and to Chaeyoung. So, I needed to force you to be my girlfriend.”

Momo continues to listen while she was in Mina’s hug,

"I hated myself so much. You leave the group because of me." Momo got shock. She didn't know Mina knows. "I thought someone else deserves you more than me. I didn't know my decision will ended up of losing you. I don't want to hurt my friend that time so I chooses to hurt myself instead. But in the end you are the one that got hurt." Momo listens.

"I hurt you so much but you didn't stop on loving me. All this years you didn't stop. I guess, I am too." Momo is puzzled but feels like she understand too.

“Saranghae,” Momo immediately pulled out to Mina’s hug to look at her. _Did she really say that? Momo thinks._ “Saranghae Momo. I love you. So much” Momo definitely saw Mina mouthing it. She heard and saw Mina. Mina actually said it.

Momo saw a liquid coming from her fall to Mina’s sleeping face. Mina was smiling when she mouthed it. Mina just said that she loves Momo.

Momo cries. Her tears were flowing of happiness.

Mina loves Momo.

Mina loves Momo.

Mina loves Momo.

Mina loves Momo.

Mina loves Momo.

Mina loves Momo.

Mina loves Momo.

Mina loves Momo.

And Momo loves Mina. Momo leans to Mina and kiss her on her lips.

“I love you too. Always. Forever.” Momo replies.

Momo cries.

Mina loves Momo.

Momo loves Mina.

**Author's Note:**

> if you ended up liking this, please kindly share this fic.  
> Pleas leave a kudos and comments for suggestions.  
> Thank you very much.
> 
> I'm gonna make another story, maybe SaMo or NaMo or NaMoSa? when this got 1k reads.


End file.
